


Hence The No Sex In The Office Rule

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Having sex in the office seems like a good idea...





	Hence The No Sex In The Office Rule

They hadn’t intended for it to happen. Greg had come to the office with lunch and that had lead to conversation and then one kiss and then another and then suddenly one of them was climbing into the other’s lap and Greg was holding onto Mycroft’s tie and Mycroft was stripping off his suit coat.

“Gregory,” he panted, “We’re not teenagers anymore. We had sex five hours ago.”

“I don’t care. I _want_ you. You know that?”

Mycroft squeezed Greg’s erection through his trousers. “Yes, I am aware of it.”

Greg bit Mycroft’s lower lip. “I want to fuck you over your desk.”

Mycroft’s breath caught. “Really?”

“I thought you said you were quite aware of my erection.” Greg did his best to imitate Mycroft’s accent.

Mycroft pushed him back on the chair and kissed him again before freeing himself from Greg’s grasp and making his way behind his desk, all but shoving his chair out of his way.

“Oh fuck, you really gonna let me?” Greg chased him over.

“I… may have considered the idea myself more than once.” Mycroft opened a drawer, taking out a small tube of lube and setting it on the desk before reaching for his belt.

“Oh let me.” Greg bent him over the desk and reached for Mycroft’s belt. Mycroft planted his feet, feeling Greg blindly yank at the belt until he got it free, swearing as his elbow banged into the desk. Then he shoved Mycroft’s pants down to his thighs.

“God, I’ll never get tired of this view.” Greg freed his own belt and pushed down his trousers.

“I thought you said I have a pretty face?” Mycroft settled himself as he Greg picked up the lube and tested how open he was.

“Still open from this morning. And pretty face, pretty arse… you’re pretty everything.”

Mycroft blushed and rocked back on his fingers. “Come on, Inspector, wouldn’t want you to be late coming back from lunch.”

Greg growled, slicked himself and lined up. “You’re the one getting buggered over his desk.”

“You’re the one who suggested it.” Mycroft moaned softly as Greg pressed into him.

“Can’t keep my hands off you,” Greg muttered quietly, starting to thrust.

Just then the locked office door swung in and Anthea swept in with three spooks behind her, all armed and looking for a fight. The spooks awkwardly lowered their weapons and stared at their boss. Anthea kept her gun up. “Sir?”

“It’s… fine.” Mycroft was well aware that Greg was quickly going soft inside of him and had his hands still on his hips. His face was no doubt somewhere between the color of a tomato and a fire engine. He took a breath. “McMurdo.”

Only with the code word did Anthea lower her weapon. “Yes, sir. I’ll speak with you tomorrow. I’m taking the afternoon off.”

“Yes, fine.” Mycroft did his best to glare at the three spooks, who quickly backed out of the room. On the way out one slipped another a fiver. Anthea followed them, smirking as she paused in the doorway. “Have a good day, Inspector.”

“Yes, uh, thank you?” Greg managed. 

There was a guffaw from one of the spooks in the hallway. Anthea looked their direction. “I’ll have a word with them. They shouldn’t stand down until a codeword is given.”

“Yes. You can take tomorrow off as well, if you like,” said Mycroft.

Anthea smiled. “I just might, sir. She started to close the door, then popped her head back in as Mycroft began to relax. “About that pay raise?”

“It’s yours. Go.” Mycroft was rather trying not to beg.

“Thank you, sir,” Anthea sounded positively chipper as she closed and locked the door behind her.

Greg pulled out and sank into Mycroft’s chair. “What the hell just happened?” he asked, tucking himself away.

“You must have hit my panic button when you undid my belt.” Mycroft stood and attempted to straighten his own clothes before finally facing Greg.

Greg was grinning up at him. “I haven’t been caught like that since Mum found me with Cindy Lawson in year 12.”

Mycroft blushed all over again. “Well, I don’t need to hear about that.”

“What, I thought you knew all my dirty secrets.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and opened a drawer. “Take the back way out and catch a cab.” He offered some money to Greg.

Greg stood and crowded him back against his desk. “I’m not slinking out of here like some one-night shag you’re afraid of your roomies finding out about.”

Mycroft swallowed. Ah, Greg Lestrade’s pride, he’d almost forgot that for a moment. Well, in a contest between Greg’s pride and Mycroft’s dignity… dignity often lost.

Mycroft leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. “Of course you aren’t. Anthea will see to it that the gossip is contained. But I do have to work with these people.”

Greg sighed, slightly mollified. “Fine, but I can make my own way back to the office.”

Mycroft hooked his fingers in Greg’s belt loops and towed him in for another kiss. “You are far more than a one night stand, Gregory Lestrade. However, I do think we should refrain from intercourse in this office.”

Greg smiled and kissed him back, then stepped out of range. “Yeah, next time we’ll use my desk. I don’t have a panic button.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Been told that a time or two, yeah.” Greg winked at him. “See you at dinner? You owe me a good wine.”

“I owe you? It’s my office.”

“Yeah, and your spooks and your secret panic button.” Greg stepped back again. “See you tonight.”

Mycroft sighed as Greg slipped out the cleverly hidden back door, then sank down into his chair.

There was a knock on the door, a long moment of silence, and then Anthea carefully opened the door again, clearly making certain that nothing else was happening.

“He’s gone, Anthea. What do you want?”

She closed the door and walked over, handing him some papers. “This is for my raise, sir. I’m sending Collins, Baker and Franks to further training.”

Mycroft nodded, looked it over and signed it. “Thank you. In other circumstances…”

“I know. Have a good day.” Anthea turned and left, leaving Mycroft alone to contemplate the events of the afternoon. Sex in this office was never going to happen again.

**

Two weeks later dinner in Greg’s office turned into something more enthusiastic. Assured by the lack of a panic button, Mycroft let himself lean over Greg’s desk in offering.

Greg happily took advantage, but halfway through, the supposedly locked door opened. Sally stared for a moment, then put her file over her face and backed out. “Dimmock you owe me five!” She called as she closed the door firmly behind her.

There was a moment of silence. Then Greg burst into giggles.

Mycroft rubbed his face in his hands. “No sex in any offices. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to humshappily, theartstudentyouhate, rykoe-little-black-book and everyone else who encouraged this.
> 
> you can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
